


Zebra Print

by lameafpun



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, barbara is a sucker for passionate people, but it's a dinner but you can't tell me you didn't get first date vibes from that scene, it was so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: Where Diana didn't wish on the rock, neither did Barbara, and they're just two gals enjoying a friendly dinner together.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Zebra Print

Barbara fiddles with the impeccably folded napkin at the side of her plate, brushes the strands of frizzy hair behind her ear. Diana had greeted her with a smile when she’d sat down and the brightness in it had been burned into the back of her eyelids. It was a customary kindness she could could tell, reflexive, but still. It was nice. Warm. Better than the nothingness or almost forgetfulness from the people that surrounded her.

“So, um,” Barbara clears her throat. “You’ve been working at the museum long?”

“Oh yes.” That genial smile doesn’t drop from Diana’s face and, subconsciously, Barbara finds herself trying to mimic it. She can’t see it but it _feels_ misshapen. Awkward and crooked and _weird_. She lets it drop, tries to make her face look generally friendly instead and, if that fails, tries to exude an air of peacefulness. “For a number of years, actually, and it’s been very interesting! Mm, enlightening.”

“Enlightening?”

“Yes.” Diana nods. “Lessons rarely convey the full experience of fieldwork, I suppose you could say.”

Barbara makes an acknowledging noise. Diana's eyes are focused somewhere beyond her shoulder, stuck in reminiscing and Barbara finds herself admiring them. The dark color is almost piercing. 

“Pieces of history, artifacts of the ages, left to your own eye - it’s fascinating. Like a puzzle.”

The waiter stopped by their table, dishes in hand, and Diana stops to smile at him. With their food in front of them the conversation paused briefly but not long enough for Barbara to forget the spark in Diana’s eyes as she’d spoken. It was enthusiasm, passion, the kind of feeling Barbara got around her own fields of study. Her own ramblings, however, had never seemed as charming as Diana’s (was it jealousy or something else burning in her gut?).

“I’m sorry, I got a little carried away. You haven’t gotten a word in.” Diana says with a rueful smile. Barbara chokes down the bite of risotto, tries to wave off the apology gracefully.

“No, no! It’s wonderful hearing about - well, I suppose this gives me a lot of hope for the working environment at the Smithsonian. My, um,” Her lips twist, unsure at the line between cavalier and naked, uncomfortable self deprecation, “quirks? I’m very excited about getting to study the things I love, I suppose, and you’re inspiring.”

Her face heats a little — she hadn’t meant to be that honest — but Diana’s smile at that, genuine and warm, makes it feel worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl the first time i saw them together with diana helping barbara pick up her papers - holy shit i shipped them at first glance. the confident/shy dynamic? i'm a SUCKER for it.


End file.
